


Keeping up with the Frasers

by Judybrandtner



Series: Family of Ten [25]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: Introducing your boyfriend to your family is always a momentum. But when you're Jamie and Claire Fraser's daughter, and you have seven siblings, grandparents, uncles, aunts, innumerable cousins and Murtagh, you can also expect it to be chaotic too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For popular opinion, bigger and with more Frasers and Murrays.

Jamie walked through the corridors of the students house, bag in hand, searching for Faith's room. As much as he didn't like at the beginning the idea of Faith living on her own at so young age, he understood it was better for her commute to her university than their home, outside the city. And she still called home daily and joined for dinner as much as she could. Finally finding the correct corridor and Faith's room, uptempo music coming through the other side, he knocked the door and waited.

'Da!' Faith said as she opened. Having her mam's glass face, Jamie wondered why she looked so alarmed. 'What are ye doin' here?

'Yer mam told me ye have a problem with yer bathroom's sink.' Jamie said to her. 'I came to take a wee look to it.'

'Ye didna have to Da.' Said Faith, 'I bet ye got more important things to do than come all the way down here for this...'

'Faith, 'tis everything OK?' Said Jamie, officially alarmed for his daughter's behaviour. 'Ye ken ye can talk with me about everythin''

'Everythin' is OK Da, 'Tis just...' The sound of running water and tools hitting a tiled floor interrupted her.

'All fix now, Faith. 'Twas just a wee block.' A dark blond lad, almost as tall as Jamie, walked out the bathroom. 'Oh, hello.'

Faith went quickly to grab his arm an take him to where Jamie was standing. 'Da, this is David, a friend of mine.' Jamie could clearly see in Faith's face what kind of friend he was. 'David, this is my Da, Jamie.'

'David MacDonald, sir.' He said offering his hand for a shake. 'Faith has talked me about ye and the rest of yer family.'

'MacDonald, you say.' He thought in make that joke about the MacDonalds rooting with their mother, but he stopped as he read panic in Faith's eyes. 'Pleased to meet ye too, lad.' He shook the young man's hand, hard. He liked the lad could handle it. 'And thanks for help Faith with her sink.'

''Twas nothin', sir.' David answered, 'Faith is a really good friend of mine.' adding an emphasis in the word really.

'Ye can call me Jamie, lad.' Said Jamie. 'Faith, maybe you could bring yer...friend next time to Lallybroch and introduce him to the rest of the family.'

'Aye, if Ye want, David.' Faith said.

'Oh, I would love it.' David answered.

 

That night at home, Jamie explained the scene to his wife as they prepared for bed.

'Oh, I knew something was going on with Faith.' Claire said as she brushed her hair. 'The way she seemed to interrupt our phone conversation the other day.'

'Probably the lad was in there and she didna want ye to ken yet.' Jamie said from the bed.

'So, what's your general opinion?' Claire asked directly.

'He looks a good lad,' Jamie answered, 'and they looked to each other like we do. If he can survive a weekend at Lallybroch, he might be the one for Faith.


	2. Chapter 2

David MacDonald never had growing up, what you could say, a tight-knit family. At four, his parents had divorced- his father, a successful publicist, then moving to America, where he soon formed a new family with a new wife and children while his mother pursuit success in her own journalistic career in detriment of her son's care. His closest person had been, Lucy, his grandmother, who had helped in raising him up to her death, when David was a teen.

And then he met Faith Janet Fraser. He had met her on the students residence they both lived, and they shared some classes at the medicine faculty. Being the only doctors-to-be on the floor, they took to study together on the evenings, and soon those study dates flourished into actual dates, and actual love...

'Wait, five sisters and two brothers?' He said to her as she told him about her family. 'Seriously?'

'Seriously.' She went to her desk for two family photos. 'Here you have, the Frasers. Da, Mam, me, Bree, Morag, Julia, Lizzie, Iona, Fergus and Alex.' She pointed at the different smiling faces in the photo. 'And this one is the whole family at my grandparents' 50th Anniversary.' David quickly lost count of how many people there actually were on that photo. 'And there's a couple more people since, wee Rabbie, my uncle Rabbie's son, who was born soon after, and Ellie, his youngest, who's just been born. And there's also Roger, Bree's boyfriend and Joan, my cousin Jamie's fiancee.'

'Wow.' was the only thing David could think at that moment, making Faith laugh at him for a long time.

And there he was, few months later, on his route to meet that massive family, after he had accidentally meet Faith's father on that evening they both had have the idea of help Faith with her broken bathroom sink. They were driving to Lallybroch, the Fraser family state for the Easter weekend on David's mother's car. He had hoped to use the occasion to also introduce Faith to his mother, but when they arrived to his childhood home, his mother had left for something, just leaving a note beside the car keys. David sighed, that was his mother for him after all, so he took the keys and put himself and Faith on the way.

'There it is, Broch Tuarach.' Said Faith as the tower which named the state started to become visible on the distance.

'What did ye say it meant?' David asked, he had just forgotten.

'North facing tower.' Faith explained again. 'How's possible I have more Gaidhlig than ye? Ye're more Scottish than me!' She joked.

'I dinna think my parents even ken what Gaidhlig is.' David answered.

The place seemed like out of a movie. The house big and ancient, but at the same time, warm and familiar; an enclosure at some distance where mares sunbathed accompanied by their foals and some boys playing football on the entrance garden as two little girls played with dolls on the stones stairs, a big Irish Wolfhound begging them for attention.

'Faith!' One the of the girls, run to hug her as the got close to the house.

'Iona!' She returned the hug. 'Let me introduce ye to David, a good friend of mine. David, this is Iona, one of my sisters.'

'Pleased to meet ye Iona.' Said David with a courteous bow,

'Are ye the lad Da caught with Faith on her room?' Faith rolled her eyes, but laughed at the question at the end.

'Aye, I am.' He quickly answered.

'Ye're lucky, he wasna as pissed as he was when he caught Bree and Roger on the bed couple Hogmanays ago.' Iona explained. 

'It was more innocent than ye think.' Faith explained David. 'Well, maybe no' in my Da's eyes.' The rest of the children had joined and Faith proceed to introduce them to David- her brothers, Alex and Fergus, and her cousins Young Ian and Cait. 'Ready for the big moment?' She asked David.

'Aye, I dinna think they're goin' to eat me, arena they?' David joked.

'75% percent sure.' Faith joked back.

And so they hold hands and began to walk towards the big house.


End file.
